2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park
It doesn't take S.H.I.E.L.D. long at all to respond to the mass gathering of Eggheads crew in central park, though they were too late to stop it from launching and firing up its shielding, though the shields didn't seem to protect Eggheads ground forces, unfortunate for them. Within the half hour, S.H.I.E.L.D. had completely surrounded the 'Egg Carrier' as Agent 50 had taken to calling it after the briefing, but their weaponry couldn't make much of an impact on the shield without resorting to weapons that would damage much of the city at the same time. As this happens, Stark's radiation and energy detectors go haywire detecting not only the weapons output, but actually detecting Kensington's own electrical output as well, the Egg Carrier shining like a candle in the night on his imaging software. Hell, within the first half hour, even those with super sniffers can smell the ionized air blowing in from the city. This weapon had to be stopped, and it had to be stopped now. In this hour of darkness how will the heroes stop Elias Starr, and can they save Kensington before the weapon is fired again and takes out the city in response to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attack? The call went out and the team that Alex had on standby was notified and mobile within minutes. Clad in his uniform, Alex Summers a.k.a. Havok had a determined look on his face on the ride over. It had only been a little while since his talk with Laura and Candi in the rec room at the mansion. This just may be what they've been looking for. Havok turns and mentions. "We'll be using non-lethal force. But that doesn't mean they can't hurt...a lot." That annoys Laura to no end. But, she will follow orders. She tugs her face mask over into place, and goes back to resting quietly as they ready for deployment. "Expected opposition?" Mooks, robots, death robots? It actually only takes Iron Man about ten minutes to be suited up and arrive. He had to wait though as he would have notified the X-Men before the news crews even arrived. He has already deal with the S.H.I.E.L.D. red tape, and has been reporting information from energy scans, radiation scans, visual output, and testing results of the force field to Beast's Starkpad or whatever it is he uses these days as the team reports to the incident area. Iron Man in his black and gold armor waits near the edge of the park, where already dead lay in scattered places where they have been picked off by snipers and trained S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. His stomach is already in knots, not liking having to wait for his backup. The Avengers are on-call nearby in case this goes really to hell and back again. He does not relax even as his sensors pick up the Blackbird Jet that arrives about thirty minutes after his alert was received. Instead, he merely heads off to greet it. Deathstroke and Deadpool actually arrive in about twenty minutes after the news report to witness the mayhem that is already before them. Flashing so-called Thunderbolt credentials with and order from President Ross to handle it, and Waller to ruin it, S.H.I.E.L.D. does not want to touch that political volcano with a ten-foot pole, let alone the fact it involves Deadpool. He is useful for something after all. Deathstroke has a serious look in his one good blue eye, steadily working to ignore the ramble that typically comes out of Deadpool's constantly moving mouth. He is studying the hovering platform, before he finally says, "We wait for the heroes to do the hard work to get that shielding down, then we strike. Our primarily objective is to deactivate the death ray, secondary to secure the master mind Egghead, who is behind this." And then Deathstroke makes his decision, "I'll handle the dramatic and over compensating death ray, you talk Egghead nearly to death." Maybe he should be careful of his orders, Deadpool may take them literal. Deadpool takes a moment, and goes to put on a large stuffed pirate hat, and a fake monocle over on his face, and a very large fake mustache, "On it." At the same time, he's unfolding over a large cardboard box, that has various notes scribbled on it 'You Can't See Me' and 'Your Mother is Related to Your Father'. Then, he merrily shifts over and poses, "NO one will ever expect it." The Spanish Inquisition? "Quiet you." Hank had fabricated a costume with a layer of thin rubber overlayed by unstable Molecules. It would allow for almost free movement but protection from electrical attack by wearing an insulator. The problem it looks like Hank's classical uniform with feet and gloves. He's decked out all types of equip and harness with stuff on it. He pulls on a visor as he makes his way to his seat for deployment. "I'm ready. I've cobbled together a Frequency dampener. It'll work for about 10 minutes. Then go keput. I've also got a one shot sonic incapacitator." The fortress wasn't impregnable, but it would take something a lot bigger, and a lot more focused to punch through than what shield was using, good thing the group had both an Iron Man and a Havok with them. The carrier hovered in place, occasional holes in the shield opening up as Ovoid robots or PMC soldiers roped out of it and began charging into the shield agents, only to be taken down. Elias's voice comes out of a loud speaker. "You fools had your chance!" he booms, "Prepare to be crushed by my intellect! You'll rue the day you crossed me!" he shouts before the telltale sound of an oscillator charging up can be heard, and then a sudden blue blast of focused electricity emits from a dish on the side of the platform scoring a small ditch into the park before sending several operatives flying. "Kill them you buffoons!" he cries to his minions. Alex Summers does a fly-by in the Blackbird, signalling to Iron Man before putting the jet down a small ways away from the conflict. "I'll make sure you get that shot, Beast." He opens the hatch before unbuckling his flight harness and stepping outside. For at least a couple of minuets, the mutant does nothing but stand there, almost like he's basking in the sunlight. Anyone looking closely would see yellow energy slightly swirling around his body. Havok was 'powering up', absorbing cosmic energy to fuel his powers and give his blasts extra kick. "Everyone make sure your coms are on the right frequency. Hank and Iron Man, you guys try to get that shield down. X-23 and I are going to give them one humongous repair bill." Finally, he says. "Team. Let's be careful, but let's get it done and bring our girl home." And with that, he sprints towards the melee. Laura seems cheered over that they are allowed to use excessive force, if not lethal. Maiming is still not lethal. Neither is dismembering. So long as they are in circumstance where they are likely to receive medical attention. She readies in the drop zone along with Alex, crossing her arms as the duo ready to disembark. Then goes at a sprint then, her greater athleticism hopefully allowing her to get ahead of Alex, mouthing, "Cover me." She will be bait, and hopefully clear the field to allow him to blast anything that moves. Beast is looking over his gear and equipment, "Alex, OH Fearless Leader...." That's a phrase he usually uses for Scott. "May I suggest that Iron Man and you combine forces at one point. That will make her shield drops. My gear can't phase energy powers like that. It won't overload the shield." He pauses, and looks at his equipment again. "I need a bit of time to set up this equipment." He goes to working on the frequency blocker. He pulls out a headset that looks like a futuristic blu-tooth headset in his ear. "Iron Man, I don't know how this frequency blocker will effect your armor." He broadcast on the Avengers channel or the X-men have for the Avengers. As Havok and X-23 hit the fray, many of the Ovoid Robots and even the soldiers turn their attentions to them "Its them! Stop them!" one yells before a hail of red and green laser fire begins to dart in towards them. Random and light for now, the weaponsfire misses more or less, though X-23 being in the lead might take a few hits, though if she did, they wouldnt be serious. Another blast of blue energy rockets into the ground before the slow whir of power cells recharging. It seems like two shots was all it got before recharging while the main weapon continued to charge. As Hank begins to set up his equipment, he would detect the power signature from the desintegrator. The weapon was set to full power, but would take time to actually draw the power, but considering that the weapon wasn't hooked up to the city's power grid, there could only be one source with that kind of electrical current... The robots would with luck be easy prey over to the Feralina as X-23 charges. Her intent is to cripple and disable the robots with adamantium claws. then, put herself in a position to draw fire away from Alex, and let Havok blast any of the soldiers then. Her rage inside rising then, her spending as much time fighting her own monster at the chance for carnage as her beast rose, than she was in fighting through the crowd of robots and men. It wanted a chance to run free. It wanted a chance to rage. She was putting as much effort into holding it down as she was fighting as she slashed through the crowd. Havok answers Hank using a line from one of his favorite movies. "You're the doc, Doc." Laura is faster than him on foot, so she pulls ahead and draws attention to herself. The moment he gets line of sight he begins firing. Raising one fist towards a robot and another fist towards one of the paramilitary guys. And he's holding back enough where they won't die, at least. "Iron Man...on my mark fire at the shield. Maybe we can overload it." He brings down another robot and moves to perch on top of the robot itself in a crouch to make a small target for incoming fire. He points both fists at the shield as his entire body glows. "3...2...1...Fire!" He lets rip a massive haloed yellow beam of energy on course for the shield surrounding the carrier and the weapon. He's hoping the sheer force of his attack, combined with Iron Man's weaponry will shatter the thing to make Beast's job a lot easier. Laura splits along, drawing fire as well, the occasional shot hitting her and causing her flesh to sizzle or burn. She's getting covered up in a mixture of blood, sweat, robotic internal fluids, and other things now as she slashes. Her movements becoming more stilty then as she slashes and skewers, trying to hold herself to vivisecting robots as opposed to men. But she fears she may reach a point where she will be unable to tell the difference. She moves fast, but haltingly, making sure each strike is against a target that deserves the full force of her blow. Afraid inside she may not be able to turn it. As Iron Man begins to get closer to the underbelly of the carrier, he would notice the load of turrets, like in the underground base. But as he examines them, they seem to move in a pattern, and several blind spots become obvious. Iron Man does not bother with pleasantries, nodding at the first order Havok gave him, he jets into the air and soon across the open field. He has his force fields on high, reflecting bullets and absorbing some of the energy attacks, though it does give his flight path a shake here and there. As a second order comes through, Iron Man says in a computerized voice in the system, << The underneath of the platform is undefended, and I can fire directly beneath where to the force field generators are located. The platform is not so thick that I cannot get through. Destroy one generator and they will all system crash as they are interconnected. I can pinpoint their exact locations with my sensors, and my targeting system will take care of the rest. >> Iron Man is not there when Alex counts to three, he is right now, dealing with attacks on his lonesome beneath the belly of the beast. He does not have a lot of weapons installed in his armor at this time, but he has ones he carefully selected. The targeting system activates and starts shooting three smart missiles at the spot right beneath the platform where a generator is, his repsulors hands then both coming up to create a single cross-beam between the two as he fires again to make the carefully placed damaged into a successful hole directly where a generator is located. As Alex begins to fire on the shield, his sheere power begins to cause the generators to whir into overdrive, trying to keep up with the damage output that he is producing, but when stark's missiles hit the undercarriage of the carrier, the generator ruptures in a bright display. The shield around the carrier almost seems to shatter as the generator chain shorts out, sending explosions around the outer lip of the platform, sending several machines and paramilitary over the side. As Laura begins to slice and dice her way through the park, something becomes painfully obvious to her. The rather large robot landing not 50 yards from her. No, it wasn't a robot, it was some kind of power suit, like a small mech. A man piloting this monstrosity sneered, towering nearly three times her height, though much slower, lifted its arm and fired off a small barrage of hornet style missiles the size of what else, eggs at her. "Die! The Might of Egghead's intell.....inteli...shut up and die!" Beast shrugs to Alex. He looks to Iron Man and how he takes out the bottom of the plat form. He whistles, "Or he could just do that. I'm impressed. You think he might let me borrow one of his armors one of these days just to fly around and shoot a repulsor." He finishes setting up the equipment. "Alright I'm ready to activate this on orders." He looks around, "What do you need me to do?" He asks Havok. Just as the shield starts to crash, Deathstroke moves from the coverage he was in before. He pulls out his sword, and says, "Cowboy time Deadpool, try to not crash," as he races out at to the fray in a blur. He leaps onto a robot, the sword coming down to cut into its control panel with a crunch of metal as the robot rears up at the contact! As Deathstroke moves the sword about, he actually manages to control the robot as he forces it up, carrying him up toward the now forcefield-less platform. He is armed to the teeth as they say. Deadpool leaps up into the sky, "Way up in the sky/the little birds die/while down in the nest/we're killing the rest!" Whipping out his own swords and landing atop the robot's head, inserting his katanas into the dome to 'steer' it while chanting, "With a gun on the left, and a gun on the right, the little birds die, all through the night!" Deadpool's babbling.. Strange. "I'm going to love him and squeeze him and call him George. Or Yoshi. Then I'm going to let him wander off a cliff and into a hole!" Deadpool grinning sadistically as he 'flew' his robot after Deahtstroke. Up the two Thunderbolts go, each riding an ill-gotten ovoid robot of their very own, and scarily enough, none of the point defenses fire upon them. Seemingly protected by the robots internal RFIDs for the time being. Alex Summers says through his com. "Hold position, Beast. You're about to have company. A few are getting past me and X-23." When the shield shatters he begins to focus on getting to Kensington. He slams his fist into a gut and uses his other hand to blast a hole in the middle of a robot. "How the hell can you justify what this guy is doing?" BAM! He spins and kicks another guy in the face, all the while making forward movement. "Despicable bastards!" He punches another guy in the gut just before channeling his plasma blast through his fist, shooting the guy at point blank possibly shattering sections of his rib cage. He has a look of no remorse on his face. The beast wins. X-23 lets out a feral scream as the man inside the machine makes himself a target. her eyes flash red, blood red as it surges past her controls as she charges in. Claws slashing, glinting then, going up with intent to skewer the robot, to tear it apart down to the fleshy bit of a man in the middle, howling out now as she surges up and to it, her body looking almost demonic, a mixture of burning, melting flesh rehealing, burnt up costume melted to her body from impacting laser hits, blood and innards of robots dripping down her as she shrieks a primal scream and charges. One of the soldiers about to attack Alex see's what is happening to his comrades and immediately drops his weapon and covers his head "DON'T KILL ME!" he screams "I got a kid!" he hopes Alex will show mercy as he cowers on the ground! As X-23 begins to tear into the machine suit, the man inside cries out. If someone didn't stop her, Laura would leave him barely a torso, his own cries for help from his friends drowned out by the screech of metal on metal. No one who hears him can help him, and those who might, are too busy focusing on Alex or charging at Beast right now to do anything. As Beast finishes setting up his equipment, several ovoid machines tromp over and seem to mean to mess up said equipment, and likely to try and mess up beast too. Iron Man steps back, and soon kicks his jets on. He is still monitoring life vitals of his team mates specifically when he notices Laura's goes off the chart. << X-23's vitals are highly accelerated as if she is in a rage, much like when She-Hulk loses control. >> His warning. He twists his metal body, actually heading toward Beast as he reaches his hands out, << Grab on Beast, we are going to become unwanted guests. >> Who knew he had a sense of humor? Beast reaches up to grasp Iron Man's metal wrists, his upper body strength easily able to keep a hold of the armored being with ease as Iron Man twists about to avoid shots and flying robots. Of course, Beast lifts his legs and puts his feet through more than one robot head they fly over, giving one foot a shake to loosened one smashed creation before he is dropped down to the platform as Iron Man covers him. He ducks into a roll and comes out of it, quickly searching for the access panel and Egghead. The sound of battle surrounds the group under the carrier as the occasional sound of a sniper rifle rings out, and like clockwork every time it does a soldier or robot falls. The shots are regular, and never seem to miss. Someone out there had the groups back..As the Thunderbolts begin to head towards the carrier, a sudden cry is heard, "Defend the carrier! It needs time to charge! Don't fail me now you bucktoothed buffoons!" And almost all of the active machines on the battlefield begin to hover and attempt to return to the platform. As Iron Man and Beast land, it doesn't take too long to find an access panel, the place is covered with them from its peice-form construction, but the network would take some time to crack. Top level firewalls and software firewalls to boot, but its nothing Iron Man couldn't handle. Deathstroke soon pulls his sword free and leaps into the air. He twists and turns, soon landing on his feet and into a roll before coming back to his feet. His sword already lashes out at a robot to slice it apart! He looks about attentively for Egghead and for where Young may be stored in the contraption. He already sees Beast moving in toward an access panel and Iron Man providing cover fire. He sees Egghead first, "Move it Deadpool!" He points him out to the madman, before he starts fighting his way toward the device to try and find Young. Deadpool calls out, "Shake it baby!" Deadpool spins through the air to land along after Deathstroke, "And really, someday we're going to figure out just what that thing is with your eye. I mean, it's not like you're from a James Cameron story now." As they go to charge through, Deadpool goes to put on his inflatable cowboy hat and calls out, "Yippie Kaye Aye MotherFutzers! Now do you know what time it is? Well, I do!" Deadpool pulled out two fully automatic long barreled assault rifles he.. Probably couldn't have very comfortably carried, "BULLET TIME!" Then going to spray them on full auto around at the guards. The sound of Laura screaming reaches Alex's ears and it's a sound that he recognizes. In his current state he doesn't have the time to bring her out of her rage properly. Frankly, he was pretty pissed off himself. So as he soccer kicks the man on the ground in the gut, he turns and fires a very strong plasma blast at Laura. His goal is to knock her out..not like she'd see it coming. He turns to the man on the ground and snarls. "I have no mercy today." Noticing that Iron Man and Beast were going after the weapon, he decided to go after Kensington. He launches himself up into the air and then fires a blast towards the ground to give him extra lift. Since the robots were already heading back up, he kicks off one of them and fires below him again, lifting himself even higher and destroying it in the process. His boots land heavily on the platform where Kenzie lays and his voice is loud, but clear. "I offer you people one chance to leave the girl and get the hell out of here. If you do not comply, I swear to the almighty that I'm putting each and every one of you in the hospital." And he wasn't kidding, either, because he suddenly shoots the closest robot or man next to him in the face. Laura is poised over her victim, ready to slash and burn the man over to kibble, her body literally on fire, the numerous bits of lubricants on her body having caught flame as she was slashing up the robot, then poised to vivisect the man beneath. The sudden bolt of plasma energy hits over the shrieking banshee and smashes her over to the ground where she sizzles and rolls, hard. A scent not unlike cooked barbecue filling the air as her healing factor was overloaded from the trauma, her body shutting down to preserve itself. Deadpool and Slade begin to move throughout the hover compound, darting towards a central structure. An egg shaped dome covered in satellites and antennae. As they close in, they know they are close to him, as from out of a door on the structure comes a large deathkillbot, machine guns and sharp bits sticking off many of its features. "Slay them Killamajig!" comes Elias' voice once more before the machine turns to the Thunderbolts and begins to open fire, several mini rockets launching off its back towards them As Killamagig goes over towards them, Deadpool leaped and flipped through the air, landing on top of the robot's head then, his machine guns still firing, and intent on doing the old 'heat seeking rockets, seek heat' routine, "I hereafter call you Yoshi! And you know, given the number of extremely pleasant vibrations going through my crotch right now, I have to ask, are you familiar with the terminology of 'squick' from the Internet? tis the sound that's supposed to be when you have someone's skull and oh look not safe for work!" Beast has a short-cut though, Iron Man patched him how to rewire the thing to shut it down as it isn't like it has a wireless access point and he wears metal gloves. At least Iron Man is being useful, not only is he using his rapid fire targeting system to shoot faster and more accurately than any normal human could, but he is also assisting Beast with overriding the system, the rewiring and patch work and discussing any alterations that were made from the notes he provided Beast for visual aid and quick access. The robots explode, and he releases a number of low energy absorbing smart missiles to take out more robots in carefully lock targets, using the explosion of one of them to damage many others around it. The smart and bouncing bundle of blue joy that Beast is, is looking perplexed right now as he fights with the wires and is debating if he should just punch his fist through it. "Where did Egghead learn to do his wiring? Grade school?" His comments far from flattering, he trusts Iron Man to watch his back while he continues to list the ill-qualities of Egghead and is so-called geniusness. "And it is a completely rip off from someone elses creation, how can it be his genius?" Sparks fly from the control panel, but thankfully, Beast is Rubberman today. Deathstroke runs fast, twisting his body and moving his sword with great skill. His free hand has pulled a gun, and blows out components that are most useful on robots, as if he knows where they would be located within the things. He moves across almost half the platform before he finally catches where Young is, his teeth gritting beneath his mask. He runs for the tower, trying to eye to see if there is a platform where Young is restrained. There is. He pushes his limits and puts his gun away, pulling his power staff free. It extends, and he leaps even as he fires it off. It lifts him high in the air as he twists to kick off from a robot, and then use his power staff to shoot at another robot to push him even higher up into the air so he can grasp the platform. He dangles from it, seemingly defenseless for a moment. "STOP HIM!" comes Elias's voice as more machines deploy, hovering after Slade, "Don't let him pull her down!" he cries "The weapons almost charged!" Elias's voice was panicked, echoing throughout the park. Hanks work within the system was top notch, shutting down weapons systems and even disabling chunks of robots at a time, sending jamming signals here and there, the occasional hornet missile impacting feet away. Several hornet missiles fire at Slade from one of the incoming hoverbots, an attempt to dislodge the male to buy more time for the weapon to charge! Alex Summers looks around. "On second thought. I lied. I'm not giving you a chance to surrender." He spreads out his hands and screams, releasing his plasma blasts through his entire body in a 15 foot diameter. The shock wave effects everything within his immediately vicinity. Then he looks up towards the platform that houses Kenzie, the one that Slade dangles from. He leaps..once again firing underneath himself to give him a boost. Once up on the platform, he looks at Kensington and his heart almost breaks at seeing the condition the girl is in. His closed fists are smoking and his eyes are burning yellow. He turns to look down at Slade dangling from the edge. The hatred in his expression encompasses everything else as he simply stares at the man for a long moment, as if making the decision to either help him, or shoot him in the face. Then he lifts his head and rapid fires plasma blasts, taking out the missiles on course for the dangling Slade. Then he offers his hand to help him up, decision apparently made. Scott's voice in his head is what helped him make up his mind. Even when his big brother wasn't around, he was still lecturing, in a way. As Deathstroke and Havok secure themselves onto the weapons auxiliary control platform they see Kenzie, restrained upright by leather straps, various needles in her arms legs and neck. She was in a bad way, blood running down her face from her nose as she lay suspended unconscious. The devices connected to her looked mostly intended for medical use. Saline, antibiotics and the like. She was just a giant battery to Elias now that she was unable to fight on her own, the device on her neck still there, but the two tubes disconnected, replaced with a direct feed from a larger supply. The girl was powering the weapon, and if it fired, it might be too much, even for her. Pale, clammy skin showed how weak she was, but at least Elias had the decency to put her in clothing that kept her mostly decent through it all. While doing very, very not safe things on top of the head of a wildly vibrating, then possibly exploding robot, Deadpool called out, "I /am the spiciest meat-a-ball!" Giggling like a mad schoolgirl as explosions shot off around him, then he went to flip off over, "Ooh, a girl! And not jailbait either!" Then, seeing the rushing Havok and Deathstroke heading up towards the platform, Deadpool's twin katanas held themselves at the ready, "Curses! I don't know the surrender monkey word for a foursome or I would totally use it!" As Deadpool dances along the robot's head, more hornet missiles zip around seeking him out, this bunch of them looking more than ample to take out the robot underneath him should ne decide to jump away at the last moment. "STOP THEM!" comes Elias's voice, though now another sound can be heard, klaxons. Red lights on the 'Egg Shell' command center begin to flash as Elias seems to be preparing some form of rocket engines along the edge of his shelter. Beast states calmly, "I removed all command from Egghead, wasn't that difficult to do at all. Now, removing the built up energy is another thing." It sounds like a problem. "Let's just say, we want this out of the city." Iron Man drops down to block a missile launch at Beast, causing smoke to billow on either side of him. This gives Beast the last few seconds he needed, before he completely wires control away from the Egghead, causing him to start the described freaking out. Iron Man states over the comlink, << I am contacted Green Lantern now. We can get it out of here, if you can get the living masses off of the platform. >> He is already reaching out for the stand-by via the Avengers comlinks, << Green Lantern. Need immediate assistance to get this platform as high as possible before it starts discharging power. >> Deathstroke actually swings his legs forward, then backwards, then again, flipping himself up even as the missiles explode behind him and lands on his feet before Alex can even get his hand down to his level to accept. He straightens up and narrows his good blue eye at Alex. "Didn't try to kill me? You missed your one chance kid." It is almost as if Deathstroke purposely gave him the chance. But he is moving toward Kensington, studying how she is hooked in there. Deathstroke has studied a little bit of everything in his life, and he looks for clues on the hookups in Young. It does not take long before Wilson says, "Shit. We can't remove her without the machine being powered down; it would release a hell of a lot of energy. I'm not sure on the blast radius that would happen," he explains to Havok, sounding far from pleased. "We may have a time period before it explodes, but I'm not sure." Just because Slade studied a little bit of everything, doesn't mean he knows everything. "What is the status of your people?" Little does Deathstroke know the two smartie pants have already figured this out. He taps his own comlink, "Deadpool, hurry the fuck up you useless bag of comedy reject or I'm telling Waller you don't love her no more." Deadpool audibly pouts, despite the fact such a motion should not have an actual sound effect, "But the webcam I put up in her shower! The stalking love notes made out of the entrails of Hydra and AIM troopers I left outside her home!" He may not have actually done the second. One can hope. "And honestly, I'm doing more than you here! Least I'm not letting the kid beat me to rescuing his BFF!" Deadpool slashes through with his swords, "Well, if I know my MIchael Bay movies right.. Which any idiot who calls himself Egghead will no doubt, we're going to have a countdown starting any minute while we run out in slow motion!" Outside, at the squawking coming over a commlink, a still burning hunk of what might have been human meat began to stir. Body crippled, but coming to as sensory organs began to heal enough to make out haranguing coming over. Subject Twenty Three began to move. Twitching. As if the last motion of a corpse. Instinctive reaction. Mouthing.. Alex Summers informs Slade. "I'm in constant contact with my team, Wilson. We've already hacked this thing and made preparations to get it the hell out of here before it blows. I suggest you get who you came for and get your people out of here." He pauses. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so. Not my style." He also looks at Kensington before moving to begin pulling wires out of her. It'll hurt her most likely, but he's got to get her to the SHIELD medics at least. When the call comes from his field commander, there is a streak of green light and Green Lantern Kyle Rayner is on the scene. He's been monitoring the chatter with his power ring and already knows what he's got to do. He creates a construct of a large mecha, Wing Zero from Gundam Wing, to be exact and picks up the entire platform in it's glowing green metal hands. "Iron Man. I hope you got everyone off this thing because we don't have a lot of time. I'm taking it out by the asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter." The mecha lifts off into the sky as people bail, transforms into a jet in midair with the platform hanging underneath it, and then jets upwards towards the stratosphere. With Deadpool cutting his way into the Egg Shell Command Center, Egghead yelps in suprise, but puts his hands up. Even he knew it was wiser to make a sacrifice play, and have a rematch than to just blow up the chess board and never play again. "Too slow," Deathstroke tells Alex. He then takes out his sword, and with quick and accurate movements he slices through the restraints on Kenzie, and reaches forward with his free hand to just rip her free from the needles and such. The bleeding will worsen, but she will be out in a heartbeat. "Try to land nice and gentle kid," as he moves Young toward Alex who is likely already reaching for her and likely to try and rip Slade's arms off to do so. He motions toward two flying cars that are approaching though. With a short running leap, Deathstroke leaves the platform with Kensington and Havok behind, landing in the passenger seat with a thump. "Let's pick up the target," pointing toward Deadpool and Egghead. The flying car dips low to permit Deadpool to jump in with Egghead in tow. The other flying car moves to pull up to the platform, a SHIELD agent yells, "Get in hero!" The term 'hero' didn't sound like a compliment, but at least he is getting Alex and Kenzie out of here. It will fly off as soon as Alex jumps in with the girl. In the meantime, Iron Man moves to grab Beast and launches off the thing. Then glances up, "Well, it does not appear as if Green Lantern needs my assistance in this. Good to know for future reference." Beast actually chuckles, as Iron Man was managed to be impressed by the geeky Green Lantern. "I approve of his style." At this point, Deadpool is busy using his swords to play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe over in the skull of Egghead, "You know man, you can't give me a face like that and not expect something." Deadpool jerks his thumb, "You boys, interrupted Bond villain escape here!" The swords flash down, "You know, given how annoyed they are, I can either continue to use you for doodling, or give you to the guy who's interrogation idea is to count how many bones there are in the human body and then triple them one by one, or the guy that knows the temperature where your blood boils and do it vessel by vessel. Or just me." Starr just glares at Deadpool. "I'll enjoy killing you one day" he scoffs, "None can defeat my genius...." he smiles as the bases sirens begin to go off, alerting the occupants to the impending overload, little did he know it wouldn't be an issue. Jolting back to life, over on the ground, the body of knitting flesh spasmed then, a low voice whispering as partial consciousness returned to Subject Twenty Three, "I.. Still.. Function.." Crawling away then, unobserved for now in the midst of flashing sirens and carnage. Deadpool hopped over, his ridiculously caricaturist super villain in tow, "I mean, what's next?" Hopping into the flying car, "Oh, you two totally owe her a threesome." As Deadpool loads Elias into the flying car, the villain sneers "Ill get you next time!" he calls out to everyone! "NEXT TIME!" Alex Summers takes Kenzie in his arms and leaps into the flying car. He motions for the driver to go as Green Lantern takes the platform up and away from the area. He takes a moment to cradle the girl in his arms, moving a lock of hair from her face. He exhales slowly. "You cause me way too much trouble, spark-plug." He then says via his com. "I have Kensington. I'll meet you guys over by the SHIElD medics." There is a bright flash in the sky as the platform goes up, thanks to Green Lantern it was several million miles away from the planet before it blew. And he was already on his way back home. He flies around by Beast and Iron Man, gives them both the thumbs up and then head back to meet up with his own team. Alex Summers adds. "Somebody pick up Laura." By the time Laura was searched for, she would not be responding to comm signals, and her line would be static, and if checked at any point, the commline and the tracker beacon would be deposited on the battlefield, if potentially unresponsive from damage. Laura had gone to ground. Deadpool considers, "You know, what exactly do we do with the fat guy who's doing a real bad Mike Myers impersonation? I'm getting bored. Can we break his thumbs and permanently lodge them in his rectum with a welding torch?" Deathstroke says, "Give me five minutes," he tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "And you have everything you want and more. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shakes his head, "Can't do it, but don't worry. We have our methods of getting information." Deathstroke nods at that. But he does turn to look back at Egghead dead on, "If I don't hear things that make me happy, I'll be coming for him if S.H.I.E.L.D. approves or not." That causes the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to eye Deathstroke, the mercenary not known to exactly be compassionate or heroic. "I'll let the senior Agents know," he says quietly. In the meantime, the S.H.I.E.L.D. medics are there to respond to Kensington Young, and Beast is not far behind. They will be rushing her to the closest hospital for emergency surgery, Beast going with her. This leaves Alex behind to deal with something far, far worse: The FBI. Kensington Young will not be going home after surgery, and Alex knows he needs to dial the school lawyer: Evangeline Whedon. Iron Man does stick around for Alex though, perhaps surprisingly. He places a metal hand on the young man's shoulder at one point, "Just say the word." Reminding Alex that She-Hulk is also an ally for him in this time of need. Alex Summers glances over at Iron Man as he prepares to deal with the Feds. He nods. "Call her. Please." It couldn't hurt. He never got around to asking her himself. He also takes the time to call Xavier to give a brief report and request that Ms. Whedon also get on the case. The crisis may be over, but for them, the battle had only just begun to keep the girl out of jail, and the rise of the response to her mutant activities... Article: TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park